The present invention relates to a hairdressing tool rack, and more particularly to a shelf that includes compartments for holding hairdressing tools and can be connected to and behind a back of a hairdressing chair, so that various hairdressing tools can be easily accessed without occupying additional space in a room.
Many equipment and tools designed for hairdressing have been largely improved in their material, appearance and structure to provide better functions. For example, the clumsy and heavy lounge-type hairdressing chair in early stage has been replaced by a light chair that meets the requirements of body engineering. And, the one-leg stand having a round tray connected to a top thereof for holding hairdressing tools has been replaced by a cart having multiple layers of open trays to hold more tools in a stable manner. However, such cart for holding hairdressing tools still has following disadvantages that need to be improved:
1. A hairdresser has to bend frequently to get tools positioned on trays that are located at a lower portion of the cart, and this is apparently inconvenient for the hairdresser; and PA0 2. It is necessary to have the cart stay close to the hairdressing chair so that the hairdresser may easily get the tools on the cart during work. And, the cart would inevitably occupy considerable space and even hinder the hairdresser from working.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a hairdressing tool holding means to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional hairdressing tool holding cart.